


Drunk

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: Short snippet written for rarepair_shorts at LJ.Prompt was: "Do you only want me when you're drunk?"





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Thanks to liz_mo for the beta.

"Do you only want me when you're drunk?"

“No,“ Charlie hiccuped, drawing his beer closer, “but that's the only time I dare to ask.“

Neville shook his head, not sure if he should be insulted or flattered. “The infamous Charlie Weasley too shy to ask me out?“ The lean Gryffindor took a seat at Charlie's table. “As if I believe that!“

Charlie slumped forward, his fingers cramping around the glas as if it would steady him. “These times are long over,“ he slurred and looked him in the eye. “Nowadays I'm just making a fool of myself.“

Neville snorted amused. “Apparently so.“

Charlie flinched and took a big gulp of his beer.

Neville leaned forward, making sure to catch Charlie's eyes. “Lucky for you I have a weak spot for idiots who only manage to finally talk to me when they're drunk.“

With a bemused smile he rose. “Hope to hear from you when you're sober.“ he said and left the table.

Charlie starred after him, barely able to grasp what had just happened. He went from being certain he had shot his only chance with Neville Longbottom to fluttering hope in his chest. He grinned down in his beer, then pushed it away. He would be sober in no time. And then he would show Neville that he didn't only want him when he was drunk but all the bloody time.


End file.
